Memories
by Writing Addiction
Summary: "Kyouya, I believe it's about time you and your wife gave me a grandchild." Haruhi loooks back on a rather embarrassing interaction with her father-in-law, and muses on the consequences of their actions. KyoHaru.


I honestly never thought that I would one day have the privilege of becoming someone's mother. Even when I married Kyouya, the thought of having children with him never really crossed my mind. But one evening, a few years after we'd married, we were having dinner with his brothers and their families at his father's home, and the old man made a comment that shocked me. Kyouya only hid his smile of amusment at my reaction in his napkin and gave a calm reply, but I had yet to really learn how to deal with Ootori Yoshio. I only gaped at him for a few moments before Kyouya began to speak.

"Kyouya my boy," he'd said during a slight lull in conversation, "I believe it's about time you and your wife blessed me with a grandson or two."

My eyes went wide as I choked slightly on my drink. Kyouya smiled and replied, "Haruhi just accepted a promising job offer with a new law firm." He took my hand and added, "You're in the middle of a rather difficult case, aren't you, Haruhi? Leaving now would be quite an enormous waste of your talent. Don't you agree, my dear?"

He never called me 'my dear'. "Yes, of course," I managed. His sister and older brother's wives looked over at me in pity, and I inwardly wondered if they had been through similar conversations. They had a few children each, who had already eaten and were playing together in another room. They were all very handsome, intelligent children, but I could tell that none of them were used to being around their parents. They were probably all raised my maids or nannies rather than by their mothers and fathers. I glanced at Kyouya and thought that if we were ever to have a baby, I would never see that look in our child's eyes.

On the way home, I blurted out, "Do you want even kids, Kyouya?"

He blinked in surprise. "What brought that on?"

"Well, your dad wasn't exactly being subtle about his opinion tonight, and it got me thinking that—"

"Haruhi," he interrupted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking like the Host Club Kyouya from high school, "you should know by now that my father's opinion about some things are completely irrelevant to me."

"That's exactly my point. I don't know what your opinion is because we've never talked about it. I want to know what _you_ think, Kyouya. Do you want a baby?"

He sighed and looked out the window. He didn't answer me for a long time, and I was afraid he wasn't going to. After a long time, I heard him sigh again and whisper, "It doesn't matter to him whether I want a child or not, Haruhi. My father's comment tonight was his way of reminding me that I need to provide an heir to my part of the Ootori company. My brothers were born because my father needed heirs to his name, and when my sister came along, my parents had her betrothed for the sake of business before she was five. I was a complete surprise to my parents late in their lives, and they didn't quite know what to do with another son. I have always told myself I wouldn't do that to my children. I have thought about it before, starting a family, but I want to make the decision to have a baby with you because I _want_ to be a father, not because I need an heir or replacement, or because my father has told me I must."

I felt tears well up I my eyes. After a moment I said, "You didn't answer my question, Kyouya. Do you want to be a father?"

He turned away from me, but took my hand in his as he said quietly, "_Yes_."

And now, a fifteen-year-old Ootori Kiyoshi was coming home from his first day at Ouran High School. He was excitedly telling me about all the things that had happened that day, and about all of his classes and teachers. "I was even asked to join a new club today, Mom."

"Really?" I replied, looking up some information for my latest case and not giving my son my full attention. "Which one?"

"I've never heard of it before," he said. "It's called the Host Club."

I stared at him as my jaw dropped to the floor. "A…Host Club?"

"Yeah," he said, digging a piece of paper out of his bag and starting to sketch. "Suou-senpai said that they'll basically sit around and entertain girls all day, and flirt with them and stuff, but I have a feeling there will be much more to it than that. I—"

"Kyouya!" I yelled, getting up from my chair. "You should really hear what your son is telling me." I motioned to Kiyoshi to follow me and we walked to his father's study, where Kyouya was reading reports of some sort and typing away at his computer.

He looked up at us as we entered the room. "There's no need to yell, Haruhi," he said. "I'm only in the next room."

"Tell him," I urged my son, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Suou-senpai asked me to join the Host Club today."

I grinned ear to ear as I watched Kyouya's reaction. He dropped the paper he was holding and when he looked up at his son, his mouth was hanging open as well. "What?"

"Suou is forming a Host Club, Kyouya," I said. "And he's asked the youngest Ootori son to join."

Kyouya smiled and leaned back in his chair. "What type do you think he'll be, Haruhi?"

"Hmm, I don't know," I replied, looking down at my son. "He couldn't pull off the Cool Type or the Natural type as well as we did. Maybe the Artistic Type?"

"Perhaps with a little training he perhaps could be the Cool Type, but I just don't know. You're right, Haruhi," he replied, looking at me and smiling, "the Artistic Type does suit him."

"I wonder what sort of cosplay he could do?" I mused.

Kyouya laughed. "Oh, the seventeenth century French cosplay would surely suit him. And perhaps the Wonderland as well?"

I laughed and ran my hand through Kiyoshi's dark hair. "Yes, and you can't leave out the Knights in Shining Armor."

"Of course not," Kyouya replied easily.

"Wait, wait," my son interjected, waving his hands around and turning to face me. He looked back and forth between us in confusion. "How do you two know so much about Suou-senpai's plans for the Host Club?"

I went to stand next to my husband, who chuckled as his fingers threaded through mine, and he replied, "Kiyoshi, have I really never told you the story of how one Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine-Suou asked me to start a club with him during our third year of middle school?"


End file.
